


2nd Room

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: New place all there own,  now what to do with that spare bedroom? Raven lets Garfield know that they might need to put it to better use then a home gym.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 40





	2nd Room

There was so much to do, too much to do. Raven was starting to regret refusing Bart’s and Conner’s offer of help. They would have been moved in less than 30 seconds. Of course it would take days to figure out where everything was, and if Bart’s room in the tower was any indication she would be finding her clothes in the dishwasher.

Moving is exhausting despite mystic talents or super powers. It was a mental drain trying to figure out where everything went, where it was supposed to go and what they were missing. Raven had spent half an hour trying to place a small protective statue of Athena. A house warming present from Donna Troy. It was a lovely piece but there was no obvious place to put it. It was the same story with an area rug given to them by Wally and Linda West. It was thick and well made, and it was obvious that Linda picked it out. It was still rolled up leaning against the statue of Athena.

It took Raven hours trying to get the kitchen in order. It didn’t help that her boyfriend’s packing style was a little haphazard. She had found most of the utensils in a box labeled bathroom, and the mugs were hidden under Garfield’s anime dolls, no sorry figurines he was sensitive about that sort of thing.

It also didn’t help that their friend Victor had given them every kitchen gadget known to man as his housewarming gift. It was very sweet of him but Raven was not sure if she trusted herself to operate a microwave, let alone a blender with 26 different speed settings.

Garfield had been a whirl of green energy since she had said “Yes” and agreed to move in together. He had started packing before they even found the apartment. Then he insisted on loading and unloading the moving truck himself. Every time she got close to lifting a box no matter how small or light he was there. “I will get that for you Rave” She started to wonder if he suspected. Maybe he knew on some unconscious level.

Still even without the heavy lifting it had been an exhausting day and each room still had a small mountain of boxes. Where did either of them get so much stuff?

“VICTORY!” Garfield shouted

“And who have you defeated?” Raven shouted back though the apartment as she opened another box labeled kitchen to find two spatulas and a bunch of video game cartridges.

“Come to OUR bedroom and look!” Gar had been doing that all day. It was not the kitchen it was ‘our kitchen’, not the bathroom it was 'our bathroom’. You have never met someone so happy to be sharing a space.

Raven walked into the bedroom just in time to see her boyfriend flop onto the bare mattress of the newly assembled bed. Once settled on his back he lifted up a small brass L shaped tool and threw it across the room behind a mountain of boxes he had hoped never to see again. This was his 5th attempt to turn a box of wood and steel into a bed.

“I never thought I could hate a piece of metal so much. ” he said breathing hard like he had just ran a mile full out.

“Well it’s finished. Congratulations. ” She said leaning over him.

“Not Yet!” He reached up and pulled her into the bed with him.

“What are you doing!”

“Testing phase, the most important part of the process.” He said with a laugh as they tossed together for a moment settling with Raven lying on her side resting her head on Gar’s shoulder.

“Satisfied?” She asked pushing her hair out of her face.

“Not even close.” He said pulling her closer starting to kiss down her neck. The warmth from his lips flooded into her and started stirring something.

“Not now.” she groaned out reluctantly pushing him back a bit. It was sometimes too easy to give in to him. Raven knew if she did they’d be spending the rest of the day “testing” their new bed instead of getting anything done. “We still have to finish unpacking.”

He groaned and let his head fall back. “I know we still gotta get the living room setup, the Wifi, we got to find out if the neighborhood pizza place is any good.”

She craned her head to look him in an eyebrow raised.

“What? A guy has to eat, and we haven’t hit the grocery store yet all that’s in the fridge is water and empty ice cube trays”.

She thought for a moment. “The Thai place up the street, it’s menu has a big vegetarian section.”

Garfield ears perked a bit. “That does sound good” He sat up a bit in the bed. “I could go for noodles and peanut sauce”

“That and you eating a little less bread a grease might be an idea.”

“We have been moved in for 17 hours and you’re trying to change me already?” he said with a laugh.

Ravens arm wrapped around his chest “I just want you around for a while, I promise Pizza is in our future just not tonight. “

“Speaking of the future, what do you want to do with that spare room?” He asked. “I mean we could just do a guest room but maybe a home gym would make more sense?”

“We do still have the Tower for that, I did have another idea.”

“You’re going to let me turn it into a man cave?” He said with too big a grin to be taken seriously.

“As much as it appeals to me to sequester you, your xBox, your plastic anime girlfriends and eventually Victor so the rest of the house is available for my own peace and quiet, no. “

Garfield tried to hold back a laugh. “How about Raven’s little library. Get some comfy chairs, floor to ceiling shelves for your books, a sign on the door that says SHHHH, the whole 9 yards. All the peace and quiet you could want.”

“Tempting, but not what I had in mind.” She squeezed him a bit. He could live there just wrapped up in her.

“Raven, this is our place, You tell me what is going to make you happy, I am just so glad that you are here with me. “

"A nursery” she said quietly.

“You mean like plants?” His mind immediately jumped to an image of a room full of lush green and potted flowers.

“No Gar, there is something that I need to show you.” Raven said getting up. She straddled his waist”

“Oh I like where this is going”

Raven ignored the obvious innuendo and placed her hands on either side of his face. Her eyes closed “Azerath Metrion Zinthos” she chanted opening up a pathway between her and the man she loved. It was not the first time that Raven shared something like this with him. It was another way for her to be close to someone, and it was time to share a secret she had been keeping. Garfield got lost in the sensation and the rhythm of her words, his own lids fell.

Thoughts and images poured into Garfield mind. Playgrounds,joy, stuffed animals,excitement, names,trepidation flashed at random then he felt it. There was another presence, un-directed curious and simple. When Garfield focused his other senses came along. Raven’s familiar scent had changed, intensified in some ways softened in others. Her skin had taken on more color, he had written it off as some extra time in the sun but then he heard it. The gentle but regular thumping of a small heart.

His eyes shot open and his surprise the shock breaking the link. “Raven you’re pregnant? I mean that’s what I felt right! You…we… are going to-” his voice started shaking.

“Yes Gar.”

“We’re going to have a baby?” he said just above a whisper.

“Yes Gar”

“I am going to be a dad?”

“That’s generally how it works. “

Garfield was still as a statue for a moment. Then it happened. Raven didn’t know what she felt more the tidal wave crash of emotion or the fierce hug wrapped around her. He buried his face in her neck.

"Baby!” He declared “Rave, I didn’t think we could, I mean, I thought that this was impossible.“ His voice shook. “You are going to be a great mom!”

Raven’s arms came around him. “Thank Azar, I wasn’t sure how you would react.”

“I have never felt something so big in my life!. I want to tell everyone, I want to go out and get toys and diapers and you’re going to, and things and that things and-” He was talking too fast and his mind was jumping to a dozen places at once.

“Slow down.” Raven said softly one of her hands slowly stroking the back of his head. She kissed his forehead.

He wiped his eyes with his hands, trying to steady himself. The last few minutes was like getting hit by cold lighting. He wanted to tell Vic, and Bart, and Conner, the justice league, he never met Darkside but if he did the first words out of his mouth would be “Me and Rae are having a baby!”

Then a horrible realization hit Garfield square in the face. “SHIT!”

“What’s wrong?”

“The kid is going to need a crib, and a changing table and a dresser, I am going to have to find that damn Allen key” Garfield said flopping back into the bed.

Raven gave a small laugh. “Yes our child will need those, later. Right now can we just enjoy the moment?”

“Your right, we need to celebrate.”

“Gar, the aprt-”

“Can wait!” He sat up taking both her hands. “The boxes are not going anywhere. Let me take you to dinner tonight. Then maybe we can open Dick’s housewarming gift.”

Raven was almost afraid to ask “What did Dick get us?”

Gar’s face broke into a smile a wild look in his eyes. “Satin bed sheets” he said before pouncing on her. The next thing she knew, Raven was on her back. His hands quickly ran under her shirt to do deliciously sinful things. His mouth biting that one spot on the base of her neck taking a sledgehammer to her self control.

“Gar” she moaned out. “What are”

“Trying for twins.” He said before capturing her mouth with his.

@westernfan1 Requested this story and asked for it to be based on the Geoff Jones version of the characters. This was an interesting challenge for me since most of my stuff I write I base on the TTA universe borrowing from other cannons when I need to and where it doesn’t conflict. So I do hope you all enjoy it and please be forgiving if a few details are a little off. 

I would also would like to thank @loubuggins who gave me a dissertation worthy of university admission on this subject. Thank you Lou in my mind you are the foremost expert on Jones version of Beast Boy and Raven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr Dec 15th, 2019 https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/189684492064/2nd-room-there-was-so-much-to-do-too-much-to-do
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
